Jack's Wet Bed Problem
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Aaron has dealt with a lot of things as a FBI agent so how can he help his 9 yr old son when Jack starts having problems wetting his bed? And how can Spencer Reid help Jack deal with the problem? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?" Jack hoped his dad was awake and would not be mad at him for this.

FBI Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Unit Chief of the top BAU team in the country, had been sleeping when he was woken by his 9 year old son's small voice. He cracked an eye open to see his son Jack standing in his doorway, something clearly being wrong. He opened his eyes, glancing at his clock to see it said 2am, before sitting up in bed. In the half darkness he could only see his son.

"Buddy, what's wrong? You have another nightmare?"

"No…."

Worried Aaron turned on his bedside lamp to see that from the middle of Jack's pyjama shirt to the bottom of the boy's pyjama pants were soaking wet. There were tears running down his 9 year old boy's face as he stood there with both embarrassment and fear. Aaron had heard of it being common with kids having problems wetting the bed, hell even fellow BAU team member Dr Spencer Reid had wet his bed until he was 15, but Aaron had always hoped Jack wouldn't go through that phase.

"Buddy did you…erm…wet the bed?"

"I didn't mean to dad! I swear! I'm sorry…I don't know what happened."

"That's okay buddy. Accidents happen…"

"But it's never happened before…."

"Why don't you go take a quick shower and put on fresh pj's whilst I change your bed?"

"But its 2am….."

"It's okay Jack. You go ahead buddy."

Jack turned to leave before turning back around.

"I am really sorry though dad…."

"I know you are and I know it was an accident. You just go clean yourself up and I'll deal with the bed…I'm not mad at you Jack honest. These things happen…"

Jack ran off to first pick up fresh pyjamas before running off to the bathroom. Aaron stood up and stretched, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

After quickly using his own small adjoining bathroom, he went into Jack's room and saw the soaking wet sheets. He stripped the bed and put fresh clean sheets on Jack's bed. He had just finished making Jack's bed up when the boy walked in freshly showered and in clean pyjamas, and holding his soaking wet pyjama in his hands. Aaron wordlessly took the wet pj's from Jack who still looked upset and fearful of what his father might do, and put the pj's in the pile of wet sheets to take to put for soaking.

"I really am sorry dad. I really don't know what happened. I mean usually I'm so good at waking up…."

"That's okay buddy. It was an accident. All kids have them. Hopefully it was only a one off thing. Did you make sure you used the toilet when you were in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Good boy. Now why don't you get back into bed and try to get some more sleep? You got school in the morning."

"So you're not mad at me for…."

"No Jack I could never be mad or angry at you for something like this. This wasn't your fault and was an accident. You just didn't wake up in time to use the bathroom that's all. Even after this I still love you just as much as I always have buddy. That will never change. Now come on jump back in bed. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks dad. I thought you'd be mad at me or wouldn't love me the same." Jack wrapped his arms around his dad's stomach in a big hug and quietly sobbed. Aaron wrapped his arms around his sons shoulder's and kissed the top of his head.

"Buddy I understand these things can happen. I'd never be mad at you or love you any less than I always have just because this happened. Your my son and always will be. This was just an accident that clearly wasn't your fault. Now come buddy. You have to be up in a few hours. Climb back in bed and I'll stay with til you fall asleep."

"Thanks dad for not being angry."

"I could never be angry at something like this buddy."

Jack nervously climbed back into his bed and into the clean dry sheets. Aaron turned off the light and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hopefully this was just a one off thing buddy and won't happen again. But I need you to remember that if it does, I'll still love you the same and would never get angry, mad or upset. You're my son and I'm your dad. Nothing can ever change that. I love you and always will. I'm only here to help you."

"Thanks dad. I love you too. You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"Of course not buddy. This can be our secret. No one has to know, even your Aunt Jess."

"Thanks dad." Jack yawned

"Remember I'm only next door if you need me again okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. Thanks though. I love you."

"No problem buddy. Anytime. I love you too Jack."

Aaron waited til his son had fallen asleep before gathering up the wet sheets and pj's and taking them into his small bathroom, so that Jack wouldn't have to think about them again when he woke up in the morning.

He ran some water into his bathtub and left the sheets and pj's to soak before heading back to his bed, hoping that this really was a one off and wouldn't happen again. He'd often heard of kids, especially growing young boys around Jack's age starting bed wetting problems and having them every night for months or years even. Only if it happened again would he maybe ask someone's advice about how to handle it. He had never had any problems with bed wetting himself when he was growing up.

Somehow he managed to fall back into a light sleep.

The next morning when Aaron got up, one of the first things he did was wring out the soaking sheets and pj's and put them in the washing machine in their apartment to start the load of laundry. Only then did he have a quick shower and shave before pulling on one of his suits for work. When he woke Jack up at 6.45 to get him ready for school, he acted like the night had never happened. The boy's bed was dry and he ran off happily to the bathroom whilst Aaron went to fix breakfast for both of them. He yawned, still tired from the broken night.

That night, when Aaron got Jack ready for bed at 9pm, he made sure his son used the bathroom just before getting into his bed.

"If the same thing happens tonight buddy, I promise I won't be mad or anything. Hopefully it won't but if it does don't worry just come wake me up and I'll help you clean up."

"Thanks dad. I don't know what happened last night. Normally I'm so good at waking up in time to use the bathroom…"

"I know you are buddy and I'm proud that up til last night you've been so good that way. But listen Jack, these things can happen to boy's your age. I don't think anything less of you for what happened. So please don't worry about it. I'll always love you the same no matter what happens. Please don't think I'd be angry with you for wetting the bed. It's not your fault and it just happens. You wanna know something though?"

"What? Did you wet the bed at my age too?"

"No buddy. Your Uncle Spencer wet the bed every night until he was 15…."

"Really? Uncle Spencer wet his bed EVERY night until he was a big boy of 15?"

"Yep. So please don't worry about last night buddy. Hopefully it was a one off and won't happen again, but even if it does, I won't be mad at you for it."

Jack yawned with tiredness.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm really hoping it doesn't happen again."

"Me too buddy. But I'm your dad and will always understand problems you may face when you're growing up. I love you so much buddy."

"I love you too dad."

"Night buddy."

"Night dad!"

Aaron waited until his son had fallen asleep before leaving his room, leaving the nightlight on. He too was so tired he ended up turning in himself around 10.30pm, hoping last night was a one off.

Jack awoke with a start to find he and his sheets were soaking wet again. Remembering what his dad had told him about never getting mad, he got out of his bed and went to his dad's bedroom to find his dad was fast asleep. He shook his dad's huge shoulders and spoke quietly, still highly embarrassed that, given that he was a big boy, he had wet his bed again for a second night in a row.

"Dad? Are you awake?"

Aaron felt small hands shaking his shoulders and heard a small quiet voice he recognised as his son's voice. He opened his eyes and immediately reached for his bedside lamp, seeing the clock said half 2.

As soon as he turned on the light, he saw his son's tearful embarrassed face and saw Jack standing there in wet pyjamas again.

"It happen again buddy?"

"I don't know what happened…..I'm sorry…" Jack held his head down, clearly highly embarrassed that it had happened again.

Aaron immediately started getting out of his bed. He sat on the side of his bed and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Buddy, please don't feel ashamed. It's clearly not your fault."

"But I'm 9. I'm a big boy…Big boys don't pee their bed…."

Aaron took his left hand off Jack's right shoulder and put a finger under his chin, lifting the boy's head up.

"Jack, look at me buddy. I know you're a big boy. These things can just happen. It's clearly not your fault buddy I've heard of A LOT of kids, especially boys your age and a little older even who wet their bed every night. You remember me telling you how your Uncle Spencer wet his bed every night until he was 15?"

Jack could only nod 'yes' whilst looking straight into the caring soft loving eyes of his father, who clearly wasn't mad at him.

"Now why don't you go take a quick shower and change into clean pj's. Make sure you use the bathroom before you go back to your bed. I'll go change your sheets whilst your showering. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. And I am real sorry."

"Buddy you have nothing, and I mean nothing to apologise for. This isn't your fault. I still love you the same and I'm not mad. I promise. Now go take a shower and I'll clean up again. Okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks."

"Anytime buddy. Anytime."

Jack ran out of the room to get fresh pyjamas and to take a quick shower. Meanwhile, after Aaron used his own toilet quickly, he went and put fresh sheets on his son's wet bed again. Clearly something was up with Jack and he'd have to find a solution to help his son.

They went through the same ritual of Jack returning, Aaron comforting the embarrassed boy and talking to and staying with Jack until the boy had fallen back to sleep before he took the wet sheets and pj's to soak in his bathtub.

The next day Aaron was sitting in his office at the BAU, still yawning a little with tiredness from a second broken night in a row, thinking about what he could do to help his son, when he heard a knock on his door.

David Rossi, fellow FBI Agent and BAU team member, and also Aaron's best friend, had stood looking in at Aaron sitting there worried about something, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd gone back to his office to pick up his half drunk bottle of best scotch and 2 clean glasses before going back to Aaron's office. Clearly the man had something on his mind and needed to talk.

Aaron saw Dave standing in his open doorway holding the scotch and 2 glasses.

"Hey man, something's clearly up…." without being invited in, Dave walked into the office, closed the door behind him and sat on the chair on the other side to Aaron's desk. He poured scotch into both glasses and handed one to the man, who took it wordlessly.

"Come on Aaron, something's clearly up. What's wrong?"

Aaron let out another yawn.

"Late night again? So have you met someone?"

"No, nothing like that…"

"You've clearly had a broken night though. Is it Jack? Is he okay?"

"I think so…"

"You think so? Come on Aaron, has something happened?"

"Well for the past 2 nights he's woken me up about 2, half 2 after…well…having wet his bed…"

"Very common for boys around his age. Even I know that…"

"Yeah well as you can imagine, he's highly embarrassed about it. I mean he considers himself to be a big boy at 9 years old and to have this suddenly happen. I mean the first night it happened he was ashamed and we both hoped it was a one off thing but he woke up wet again last night. And now, if it keeps happening, I'm not sure what I can do to help my son…."

"You have told him that it's nothing to be embarrassed about and all that haven't you?"

"Yeah both nights I've to reassure him that I know it's not his fault, that there's no reason for him to be embarrassed about it, that I'm not mad and I will only help him, and that I've heard of a lot of kids around his age that wet the bed every night, including our genius boy down there. Jack was actually surprised when I told him that Spencer had wet his bed until he was 15! But no matter how much I try to reassure him and comfort him and no matter how little I make of the situation, including soaking his sheets and pj's in my private bathroom so that he doesn't have to see them soaking in the main bathtub, he is still embarrassed and worried about it. I told him I wouldn't think anything less of him, and I would never anyway. I also told him that I would always love him the same no matter what. I even promised that after the first night, I wouldn't tell anyone, including his aunt that he'd wet his bed. But now I don't know what else I can do to help him. But, now having had 2 nights in row, I don't know how to help him unless I ask someone for help."

"Surely there's no stress or worries at home…"

"No. We've not been on another case in over a week and I've been home every night since then. And, apart from the bed wetting, he's a happy go lucky little boy who gets everything he needs and wants."

"Maybe you should get his doc to check him out just in case. I'm sure its just a phase but better to be safe than sorry right?"

"Yeah, was thinking bout maybe trying to get him an appointment after school today. But I still don't know how much more I can do to help him."

"Just be there for him I guess? Unfortunately I've never had any experience of this myself. You clearly haven't have you?"

"No, I never wet my bed when I was I was a kid. Was always dry."

"Maybe you should talk to Spencer. Either that or get Jack to talk to him. At least Jack knows Spencer would understand…"

"Good idea. That might help put him more at ease. Sadly it won't stop the broken nights, although I could never blame Jack for any broken nights the bed wetting causes as it's not his fault and he can't help it."

"Maybe talk to J.J as well, see if she's got any ideas…."

"True…Will have to talk with Jessica anyway as it might happen when we're away and he's staying at her house."

"Oh yeah forgot about that issue…."

"At least if she knows it might happen, she can be prepared and can make sure its no big deal."

They had finished their scotch in their glasses by now.

"I still don't know what I can do to help my son though apart from be there for him and keep reassuring him. I just hate that I have to break his trust to help find him a solution after I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about it and that it would be our little secret."

"He's a smart kid Aaron. If he knows you only want to help him, he probably won't mind if he knows you were not sure what else you could do for him and needed to ask for help yourself."

"Thanks for the talk Dave. At least feel better having talked to you about it. I just hope it doesn't keep happening…."

"Just be there for the boy Aaron, keep reassuring him and don't' make a big deal out of it. That's all you can really do for your son. That and just get the doc to check him to make sure there's no medical reason for it. But I do think Spencer talking to him might help put the boy at ease about his sudden bed wetting issue."

"Thanks Dave. I'll see about getting Spencer and him to talk. Definitely think it might help him."

"Anytime Aaron. Now I should probably get back to work but remember, I'm here for you and Jack should you want or need to talk again."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it."

Dave left his office and Aaron continued to sit there deep in thought. Finally he decided to at least get Jack an appointment with his paediatrician that afternoon, just to make sure there was nothing wrong.

He phoned the doctor's office and spoke to the secretary.

"Dr Frost's office."

"Hi this is Aaron Hotchner. I need to make an appointment with Dr Frost for my son Jack this afternoon."

"Okay, let me check….we have a space at 5. Would that do?"

"That'll be fine thanks."

"May I ask what the appointment would be for. Only I see in his records, he only saw Dr Frost 3 months ago for his annual physical."

"Erm…well he's started to wet his bed and I want to make sure there's nothing medically wrong…."

"Of course sir. I only ask so that the doctor can be prepared. If you'd like Dr Frost has nothing from 5.30 onwards if you'd like a longer appointment so that he can talk to both of you individually? We find that it often helps a lot of our child patients with the same problem if he can spend time talking with them alone, as well as talking to the parent about solutions."

"Sure. That would be great."

"So I'll put Jack in for a longer appointment at 5.30 then Mr Hotchner?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"We'll see you this afternoon. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and then decided to ask Spencer if he would at least be willing to talk with Jack. He picked up the phone and dialled Spencer's internal office landline number.

"Dr Reid"

"Spencer, it's me Hotch. Can I see you in my office now please?"

"Er….sure… though I swear I haven't done anything… this time!"

"I know you haven't done anything wrong. I just need to ask you something …."

A minute later Spencer knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in Spence and close the door will you?"

"Sounds serious Hotch. I swear that last joke was Morgan's doing NOT mine…."

"It's not cos you've done anything wrong Spence. Just close the door and sit down will you?"

Spencer did as asked and sat opposite Hotch.

"So if I haven't done anything wrong, why the sudden need to talk with me boss?"

"Because you have experience of this and can help Jack"

"Jack? What's up with the little guy? He's okay isn't he?"

"Yeah, well I think so. Taking him to get checked over by his doc later to make sure. It's just that for the past 2 nights, he's woken up after having wet his bed."

"Ah, common enough problem. I wet my bed every night til I was 15."

"Yeah which is why I think you might be able to help him. You see, as you can probably understand, he's highly embarrassed that he's started wetting the bed at 9 years old. Even though I've done everything possible to reassure him and help him, he's still really worried and highly embarrassed. I told him that I know a lot of kids his age also wet the bed including his Uncle Spencer who wet his bed til he was 15, which surprised him. I was thinking though that maybe after we get back from the doctor's appointment you could maybe come over and you and he could talk about your experiences of wetting the bed and all that. You could maybe help him see that there's nothing wrong with him, there's no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed or anything and that there are people who both will help him and also people like you who understand what he's going through. That sort of thing."

"I'd be honoured. I do feel sorry for the little guy. So its just happened out of the blue?"

"As far as I can tell yeah. So if I call you once we're home, you'd come over and you and he could talk in private like?"

"Sure. I don't live too far away so I can be there pretty soon."

"Thanks Spencer. I really do appreciate it. And, in return, how about you stay for dinner and I order a pizza or something?"

"Sure. Save another microwaveable meal. Not only will I come over to talk with him later but you can tell him I'll be willing to talk anytime about it if he needs to talk to someone who understands what he's going through."

"Thanks Spencer. I'll let you get back to work now but I'll call you when we're leaving the doctor's office to give you time to get to my place."

"Sure. See you later Hotch!"

Spencer left the office and Aaron decided it might be best to talk to Jessica now in case they had to go away on another case the next day. He called her cell phone.

Jessica was surprised to see it was Aaron calling her on one of her day's off from her job as a nurse.

"Hey Aaron"

"Hey Jess. Wondering if you were free to talk today or are you at work now?"

"No actually I'm at home. Everything okay? You going away on another case again and need me to have Jack?"

"No there's no case. Its about Jack but I need to come over to talk with you now. Would that be okay?"

"Sure. Aren't you at work though?"

"Yeah but I'll get Dave to cover me for the rest of the day. So, see you in about a half hour?"

"Sure. I'll put the coffee on. Bye!"

"Bye Jess and thank you."

"No problem Aaron. See you soon!"

Aaron hung up the phone, quickly gathered his things and left his office and went to Dave's office next door.

"Hey Dave, was wondering if you'd mind me taking the rest of the day off. Gonna go talk to Jess today in case we get another case tomorrow. But thanks for the talk earlier. Got a doc's appointment at 5.30 for Jack and Spencer is coming round after we get back to talk and to have a bit of dinner."

"Sure Aaron. We'll more than cover for you. You just go talk to Jess. And I hope Jack's problem resolves itself real soon. But tell the little guy we're all here for him and also for you."

"Thanks Dave. I'll see you tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron left the building and drove to his sister in law's house. Ever since his wife, and Jack's mom, had been murdered over 5 years ago, Jessica had been so good in taking care of Jack whenever Aaron had to go away on another case. She always took excellent care of him and loved her only nephew as if he were her son, and Jack loved her as much as she loved him.

Jessica, worried that Aaron suddenly needed to talk about Jack in the middle of his work day, stood in her open front door when he parked outside her house.

They went in and sat beside each other on her couch with mugs of hot coffee.

"So what's wrong with Jack? He's not seriously ill or something is he? He seemed fine when he was here just over a week ago…"

"No Jess he's not ill don't worry. It's just that, for the past 2 nights, he's woken up around 2, half 2 having wet his bed."

"Ah, THAT. Surely Mr profiler you know that's a common enough problem with kids his age…"

"Yeah well I know that. It's just that if it keeps happening and he's staying here when I'm away I needed to make sure you were aware of it beforehand. As you can imagine, at 9, he's highly embarrassed and ashamed of it suddenly happening."

"I can imagine. Never wet the bed myself and I take it you never did either?"

"No so unfortunately for him I don't know what he's going through. But each time its happened I've made sure not to make a big deal out of it and to just keep reassuring him that I know it's not his fault and that he can't help it. That and I will never be mad or angry with him and that I will always love him the same and would never think anything less of him because of it."

"That's probably the best way to go about it. Have you got him checked out by his paediatrician yet just to make sure there's no reason for it suddenly happening?"

"Got him an appointment at half 5 today. Apparently they are used to having kids with the same issues and gave me a longer appointment so that the doctor could also talk with him on his own and then talk to me about solutions. Plus you know Spencer?"

"Yeah, what's he gotta do with Jack's bed wetting?"

"Well would you believe he used to wet his bed every night until he was about 15?"

"Wow, never would have guessed. So have you asked him for advice?"

"Yeah, he's gonna come over after we get back from the doctor's and he and Jack can talk together. In return I promised the man pizza…."

"At least Jack will be happy talking to another guy whose had experience of it."

"Yeah was hoping it might make him feel less embarrassed and everything if Spencer talked to him."

"So you wanted me to be aware in case he wet the bed whilst he was here?"

"Yeah, basically I needed to warn you. Never know when I might go away on another case…."

"Thanks for the warning Aaron. And don't worry. If it happens when he's here, I won't make a big deal out of it and will make sure he knows its okay with me and everything, like you've been doing."

"Thanks Jess. Knew you'd understand."

"Hopefully Dr Frost can either find some reason or at least give you help with solutions until the issue resolves itself."

"Yeah so do I."

Just then Aaron's cellphone rang.

"Hotch"

"Mr Hotcher this is Dr Frost's office."

"Oh yeah hi. Is there some problem with the appointment today?"

"No but I forgot to ask you if you could get your son to provide a urine sample before he gets here? It only needs to be in a clean container. We just want to test his urine for any possible infection."

"Of course. Would an empty water bottle be okay?"

"That would fine Mr Hotchner. Bring it with you to the appointment so we can test it."

"Okay. Will do!"

He hung up the phone.

"Sorry Jess that was Dr Frost's secretary."

"Is everything still okay with the appointment you made?"

"Yeah she just wanted to ask me to have Jack pee in a bottle before we go so that they can test his urine for infection and things."

"Oh right. That should be fun trying to get him to do THAT…."

"So you're okay if he wets the bed when he's staying here?"

"Sure. I know its not his fault or anything and I won't make a big deal out of it. I'll do what you've been doing and help and reassure and comfort him if it happens."

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate that. Now I only have one more problem."

"What's that then?"

"I kinda promised him his bed wetting would be our secret and that I wouldn't tell anyone, including you. But since then I've spoken to Dave, Spencer, the doctor's office and now you…I just hope he isn't mad that I've broken his trust that way…"

"If you tell him that you only had to tell a few other people because you needed help to figure out how to help him then I'm sure he'll be okay with you telling me, Dave, Spencer and the doctor's office. He's a smart kid. He'll understand, especially if he knows that I know so that he won't have to worry about wetting the bed whilst he's staying with me."

"True. I just hate that until this phase clears up, so to speak, our nights will broken for the both of us and he'll wake up soaking wet and I'll have to change his bed every night and do laundry every morning."

"You know there are solutions to that…."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure the doctor will talk to you about them but you can get things like pull-ups to wear to bed every night under his pyjamas. That will stop the wet sheets and pyjamas problem anyway. But the doctor will probably explain everything to you later."

"Think I might have seen those pull-up things advertised on TV at some point. Do you really think he would be willing to wear them though?"

"If you tell him that by wearing one to bed, his bed and pj's will stay dry and he can most likely sleep through the night and only have to worry about having a quick shower when he wakes up."

"How would I know which ones would be best though? I mean there are quite a few different brands I've seen advertised."

"Trial and error I suppose? But I'm pretty sure they all do the same job anyway. If you want help buying some I can go shopping with you now…."

"I think that might be the best option. I have no idea what I'd be buying."

"I'll also buy some to keep here for him to use when he sleeps here…"

"Good idea Jess."

"It might also be a good idea to get a couple of plastic mattress covers to protect his mattress. If you get a couple you can be washing one and still have the other on his bed."

"Sure. So shall we go…er… shopping?"

"Sure, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron drove to the nearby grocery store and Jess helped him to buy both some plastic mattress covers and packages of pull-ups for Jack, getting some stuff for her house for him to use when he stayed over. For her kindness, Aaron paid for both their shopping before they left. After dropping Jess back at her house along with the packages she would be keeping at hers, Aaron drove back to his apartment building.

He parked and took the bags of shopping up to his apartment and left them in his room. He did however remake Jack's bed with one of the plastic mattress cover sheets. He also found an empty plastic water bottle that he washed and rinsed out well. Before leaving to pick up his son from school he did change from his suit into more comfy jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt.

Later that afternoon, Aaron picked up his son from school at 3pm and drove back to their apartment. As usual Jack was his happy go lucky self not having any worries about what happened in the nights.

Once they'd got back into the apartment, Aaron knew he needed to talk to his son before they left for the 5.30 doctor's appointment. He picked up the empty water bottle and put it on the coffee table.

"Hey Jack, buddy, I need to have a talk with you so can you sit down on the couch?"

"Did I do something wrong dad?" Jack and Aaron sat side by side on the couch but turning so that they could face each other."

"No buddy you didn't do anything. I promise. But we need to talk about your accidents at night…."

"I don't know what's happening dad. It was only 2 times but I can't help it I swear….please don't be mad at me…"

"I promise I'm not mad buddy I just want to help you. You see I want to make sure there's nothing medically wrong to cause to start wetting your bed so I've got you an appointment with Dr Frost at 5.30 today. He's just gonna check you out to make sure there's no reason that we don't know about. If there's not then its just a phase you're going through at the moment which you will grow out of."

"I feel fine dad. Plus I saw him a few months ago for my yearly check up…"

"I know you are most likely fine. I just want him to make sure you haven't got an infection or anything. If not then we'll just have to deal with it until it stops…"

"Okay I guess. Will you be with me?"

"Sure I will. The doctor might want to talk to you by yourself though as I'm sure he's seen a lot of other kids in the same situation. I'd only be right outside in the waiting room. I promise."

"Will you go in first by yourself and explain things to him for me? I think I'll be too embarrassed to tell him myself…."

"Sure. I got us a longer than normal appointment and you can wait in the waiting room while I go chat with Dr Frost and I'll tell everything. That okay buddy?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad."

"But before we go, I need you to go pee in this bottle. They need a urine sample to test for infection and everything so next time you need to go pee, take that bottle into the bathroom and go in that instead of the toilet. Okay?"

"Erm…okay…."

"I know I promised you buddy that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, including your aunt and that your bed wetting would be our secret…."

"I remember you telling me that on the first night…."

"Well Jack the thing is I need help trying to figure out how I can help you deal with the situation as I have no idea what to do."

"Everyone needs to ask for help sometimes. Isn't that right dad?"

"That's right buddy. So you see I ended up having a chat to Uncle Dave about not know what I can do to help you. He suggested a good idea which included Uncle Spencer. So I talked to Uncle Spencer and, because he knows what you're going through, he's gonna come around after we get home from the doctor's office and you and him can have a good talk by yourselves. I promise to stay out of your way and whatever you guys say to each other will be between yourselves. Would you be okay with buddy?"

"Yeah. Uncle Spencer understands. I'd really like to have a guy who's been through it to talk with."

"That's good. And whilst you guys are talking I thought I'd order us a pizza and, for helping you, I promised Uncle Spencer he could share the pizza."

"Yeah, he'd deserve it. Thanks dad."

"There's one more thing and I promise I only told Dave, Spencer, the doctor's secretary when I made the appointment for you and this other person. No one else knows I promise. You see, because you stay with her so much and I never know when I'm going away so you could have to stay with her at any time, I had to tell Aunt Jess about your bed wetting."

"You told Aunt Jess. But she's a girl…."

"Yeah, but I had to tell her so that she knew it might happen when you stayed at her house. She promised to help you like I've been doing and she won't ever be mad at you and will make sure it's no big deal. She loves you and just wants to help you. I figured if you knew Aunt Jess knew you might have accidents at house you wouldn't have to worry if it did happen when you were sleeping in her house as she would know and could help you deal with it. I hope that's okay buddy. I'm sorry I broke your trust but I needed to ask these people as I didn't know what else I can do to help you deal with the bed wetting."

"So only me, you, Aunt Jess, Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer and the doctor's secretary know I've started wetting my bed? No one else knows?"

"Nope that's it. I promise no else knows. None of them will tell anyone I promise, especially your Aunt Jess. She'll happily keep your secret safe."

"Okay I guess. I really don't know what's happening though. I promise I'm not doing it on purpose dad…"

"I know that buddy and I just really want to help you in having to deal with it."

"Okay. What time do we leave for the doctor's?"

"We need to leave by 5 to be in plenty of time. I'll even take a small backpack to carry the bottle with your pee in into the office so that no one will see it."

"Thanks dad. I don't really mind you told them 4 people. I'm actually glad I don't have to worry about wetting the bed at Aunt Jess's if she knows it might happen. I'm glad I don't have to tell her myself as it's real embarrassing and awkward to talk about, especially to a girl…."

"I know that buddy. Don't forget Uncle Spencer is coming round later so you can talk to a guy who's experienced what you're going through. He also said that not only will he come round later so you 2 can have a good chat, but that you can talk to him anytime you need to about your bed wetting."

"He said that?"

"Yeah buddy he did. Uncle Spencer cares about you and just wants to help you deal it with it."

"Can I still talk to you though, even though I know you never wet your bed?"

"Of course you can buddy. You can talk to me about anything at anytime. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad. I'm glad your being so awesome and understanding about it. I just really want it to stop as I hate being soaking wet every night."

"I know you do buddy. And I hate that you have to go through it. I really hope it stops soon as well. But there is one more thing. When I was talking to Aunt Jess today, she suggested a solution for you until you stop wetting the bed."

"What's that then dad?"

"Come with me to my room and I'll show you…."

Jack followed his dad to his dad's bedroom and he took a package of pull-ups out from one of the bags.

"It's a special kind of underwear that's specially designed for kids that wet the bed that you wear under you pj's. They should keep your bed and pj's dry and should allow you to sleep through the night. You'll just have to get up a little earlier than you do at the moment so that you can take a quick shower before school. Would you at least be willing to try them tonight?"

"If they keep my bed and pj's dry I'll try them…."

"Good boy. I knew you'd understand. And because Aunt Jess helped me buy them, she bought some herself so that she has some at her place for you to use when you're staying there."

"I only have to wear these things at night though don't I dad?"

"Yeah of course buddy. You are dry in the day so don't need them. They are only for night time. And if you'd rather, I can keep them here in my room so that when you have a mate over, they won't see them."

"What about if I go to a sleepover?"

"If you go for a sleepover then you just wear one under your pj's like you do here and throw it in the trash can in their bathroom when you get up. If it helps I'll let their mom know ahead that you are needing to wear a pull up at night. I'm sure the friend's mom would understand and might even help you keep it a secret from any other friend's who are also staying over at the house. And also she'd know that you would need to take a quick shower in the morning. These pull ups are designed to be almost invisible under pyjamas so your mates shouldn't realise you are wearing one."

"Okay."

"I promise you only have to wear these whilst you are going through this bed wetting phase. As soon as it stops and you stay dry at night, you can stop wearing them. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad."

"I did also buy a couple of plastic sheets that can be put under your bed sheet to protect your mattress at night. I've already made your bed up with one of the sheets. But none of your mates will see it when they come around as its under the main bed sheet. And when you have a mate stay over here, you can use my small bathroom in the morning and throw your wet pull up in my trash can so that your mate won't see it."

"Okay dad. Can these things stay here in your room so that my mates won't see them when they come over?"

"Of course buddy. I'll keep them in the bottom of my wardrobe and you can just come get one before you put on your pj's at night. In the mornings you can just throw the wet ones in the trash can in the bathroom. And I'll buy more as and when you need them. The same also goes for your aunt. I'll ask her to keep her supply of them somewhere a mate wouldn't see them but where you could get to them when you needed to wear one."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem buddy. I'm only here to help you. So you're not mad that I told 4 people when I'd promised you that I would keep your secret?"

"No. You needed to ask for help so that you could know how to help me. I like it that Uncle Spencer knows and will talk to me and I like it that Aunt Jess knows in case I have a problem at her house."

"That's my boy. Now its already 4pm, we need to leave by 5, okay buddy?"

"Okay dad."

"Don't forget when you next have to pee you need to go into that bottle…."

"I won't forget. You'll still hide it in the backpack until you give it to the doctor though wont you?"

"Of course buddy. Apart from me, you and the doctor no one else will see the bottle."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem buddy. Now why don't you go watch some T.V until its time to get ready?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

At about 4.45, he heard Jack run to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he heard Jack calling from the bathroom and went to check everything was okay. He knocked lightly on the door and talked through the closed door.

"You okay in there buddy?"

"Yeah, I used the bottle. Where do I leave it?"

"Just leave it on top of the toilet. I'll get it in a minute buddy. Don't forget to wash your hands though…"

"Okay dad."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job on remembering to go in the bottle buddy."

When Jack came out of the bathroom, Aaron took an empty backpack in and, after putting the bottle, which he made sure the top was screwed on tightly, into a plastic bag, he put it into the backpack and left it by the front door ready.

"I know you don't need to pee but go get ready buddy whilst I do the same. We should go in 10 minutes."

They'd gone to Dr Frost. Aaron had gone in alone first to explain about Jack's bed wetting before Jack joined them and the doctor gave a Jack a full physical examination whilst a nurse took Jack's bottled urine sample to test for problems. Dr Frost found no medical reason for Jack's bed wetting. Then Jack and the doctor had talked alone, where Dr Frost had told Jack how he'd seen and known a lot of kids who had the same problem he did and that it was most likely just a phase he was going through and would soon grow out of it.

Then, whilst Jack waited outside in the waiting area, feeling a little happier after having a good chat with the friendly doctor, Aaron had talked with Dr Frost alone again who had told Aaron about ways he could help Jack until the problem resolved itself. He suggested things like restricting liquid intake a few hours before Jack went to bed, possibly installing a bed wetting alarm that would wake Jack up when he started to wet the bed, to maybe get Jack up halfway through the night so that Jack could use the toilet. He also suggested the use of the pull-ups and mattress covers that Aaron had already bought earlier with Jessica' s help.

When he'd come out from the doctor's office at nearer 6, he'd been surprised to see no Jack in the waiting area until the secretary had seen his worried face and told him that Jack had just popped to the bathroom.

When they'd left the building, Aaron had texted Spencer to let him know that they'd be home in about a half hour and that Jack wanted to talk with him.

They'd only been home for about 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door, whereupon Aaron found Spencer standing in his doorway.

After making the guy a cup of coffee, into which he'd had to put a lot of sugar, too much for his liking, he'd handed Spencer the cup and the guy and Jack had gone into Jack's bedroom for a good long talk, in which Spencer told Jack about his bed wetting and how there was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. He even told him facts about what caused bed wetting and how many kids suffered with the same problem and went on to say how some of his mates most likely also wet their beds. Jack had been able to ask his Uncle Spencer all the questions he needed answers to, questions his dad couldn't answer. Jack had even told him about the solutions his dad had bought for him, which Spencer agreed were the best things he could use to help him through this bed wetting stage. He'd told Jack how Jack was lucky to have such a great dad and aunt who would help him through this phase without making a big deal out of it. Spencer had ended the conversation by telling Jack that he'd be happy to talk with him anytime Jack wanted or needed to talk to someone who knew how hard bed wetting was.

Aaron had been sitting in his kitchen reading the paper whilst sipping a cup of coffee when he heard Jack's door open and saw his son come out with a smile on his face and clearly looking more relaxed after his long talk with Spencer.

"Feel better buddy?" Aaron smiled at his son.

"Yeah, Uncle Spencer helped me find the answers I needed and helped explain how I don't have to feel embarrassed or ashamed of it. Thanks Uncle Spencer. And thanks for offering to talk again if I need to talk to someone who knows."

"No problem. Glad I can help you. And please don't worry about. You will eventually grow out of it and will then not wet the bed again."

"I really hope that's sooner rather than later Uncle Spencer."

"Hopefully it will be Jack. Until then you have a great dad here who will help you deal with it."

"Dad, I'm hungry…."

"I'll go order us a pizza. Thanks Spencer. Think your talk did Jack here the world of good."

"No problem Hotch. I'm just glad that I can help him get through it."

"Do you like pepperoni or cheese best?"

"I like both. Jack what's your favourite?"

"Cheese…."

Once the pizza had been ordered and delivered, the 3 of the had sat down at the table and eaten the huge pizza, during which time Aaron had tried starting to limit the amount of liquid Jack drank as he would be due to go to bed at 9pm. After the pizza dinner, Spencer had left, but not before leaving his cell phone number for Jack to call him anytime, even at night. Jack had thanked his Uncle Spencer as much as he could.

About 8.30pm, after having decided that, as he would be showering every morning for a while, Jack could forego his evening bath, Aaron had gone to find Jack in the living room. He'd already lain pyjamas and a pull up out on Jack's bed.

"Jack buddy it's time for pj's."

"What about my normal bath dad?"

"I thought that as you'd be having a quick shower every morning for a while you may as well forego your nightly bath and just shower in the morning. Means you have to get up about 15 minutes earlier so you can shower in time for school."

"Okay dad"

"I've put you pj's and a new pull on your bed for you to wear. Hopefully the pull up will at least allow you to sleep through the night. If you wake up and find its wet and you want to change the packets are in my wardrobe so just come into my room and take one if you need it."

"Okay. Thanks dad!"

"No problem buddy."

Jack went into his bedroom to change into his pyjamas. The pull felt weird but felt almost like normal underpants as he pulled it on. Once he was dressed he went back into the living room.

"How's it feel buddy? Feel okay?"

"Yeah feels a little weird but I think they'll be okay. They fit like normal underpants."

"Good. Almost forgot to tell you. The doctor did suggest that maybe I get you up around midnight so you can pee in the toilet which might stop you wetting the pull up or bed."

"I don't mind that dad. Anything to stop me waking up wet."

"Good boy.

At just before 9, Aaron had made Jack brush his teeth and make sure that he used the toilet before he tucked his son into bed, reassuring him again that hopefully he would stay dry but that if it did happen again not to worry about it, especially since the pull up should contain it all and keep his pj's and bed dry. He also reminded Jack that he'd get him up to pee when he went to bed himself about 11.30.

After waiting until his son had fallen asleep, Aaron had left the room, leaving his nightlight on as usual. He'd then spent the next couple of hours checking his email and watching sports on TV. At just after 11, he started locking up and switching things off ready to go to bed. He changed into his own pj's, brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before going into his son's room where by he managed to get the sleepy boy up and waited until Jack had used the toilet before tucking boy back into his bed, whereupon Jack had fallen back to sleep.

At 6am the next morning Aaron had woken up realising he had not been woken up halfway through the night. He'd quickly showered, shaved and put on a suit before going to Jack's room at just before half 6.

He knelt down beside Jack's bed and gently shook the boy awake.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning dad!"

"So any luck?"

Jack's face fell as he realised the pull up was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry dad. It's happened again…"

"Don't worry about it buddy. You were wearing one of the new pull ups so at least your pj's and bed are dry. Come on buddy, you need to get up as you need to shower before school."

Jack got up to go have a quick shower. Aaron made the dry bed before leaving the room. By the time Jack walked into the kitchen at 7am, freshly showered and fully dressed, Aaron had laid out a bowl of cereal and a small glass of juice for him and was sitting at the table drinking a mug of coffee and eating some toast whilst reading the paper.

Later that morning Aaron was sitting in his office at the BAU doing some paperwork when Dave knocked on his open door holding the bottle of scotch and 2 clean glasses again, like he had done yesterday when Aaron had told him about Jack's bed wetting problem. Without saying a word, Dave had entered the office, closing the door behind him before sitting down opposite Aaron, pouring scotch into both glasses and handing one glass to Aaron.

"So how'd yesterday go?"

"Better than I expected in some ways."

"Did you talk to Jessica?"

"Yeah, she was brilliant. She said she'd help Jack if it happened at her house which is great. She even ended up helping me buy plastic sheets to protect his mattress and pull-up's for him to wear at night to keep his pyjama's and bed dry."

"Did the doc find anything up with Jack then when you took him?"

"Unfortunately he couldn't find anything to explain it. But, because he's had plenty of experience with other child patients going through the same problem, he knew how to try to help. He and Jack talked alone for a while then he and I talked alone, during which time he explained different things I could do to help Jack until he stopped wetting the bed."

"Has our Dr Reid down there had a chat with him yet?"

"Yeah, he came over between the time of us getting home from the doctor's office to when he shared our pizza dinner and he and Jack spent ages talking in Jack's room. Think Jack got all the answers he needed from Spencer that I couldn't give him. He found the talk really did him the world of good as he came out a lot happier afterwards. Spencer even gave Jack his cell phone number to call if he wanted to talk again, anytime day or night."

"That is so good of Spencer. So is he wearing those pull up things at night now?"

"Yeah. Last night was the first night he'd worn one to bed. But even though I restricted his drinks in the evening, he used the toilet before bed, and even though I'd gotten him up to pee just before I went to bed around half 11, by this morning the pull was still soaking wet, though it had given him the chance to sleep through the night and to wake up in a dry bed and pyjamas."

For the next few months the night time routine stayed the same. At 8.30 Jack pulled on a pull up and his pyjamas, having had very little to drink in the couple of hours before he went to bed. At 9 he would brush his teeth and make sure he used the toilet before his dad would tuck him into bed. Then at around 11.30 his dad would wake him up so that he could go pee into the toilet before falling back to sleep. When his dad was away on a case, and he was staying with his Aunt Jess, his aunt took the role of his dad. Jack found he didn't mind having his bed wetting problem whilst staying in his aunt's house.

For those few months, every morning Jack would wake up with his pull up soaking wet and would have to take a quick shower before school.

Throughout those few months, his Uncle Spencer kept his promise and Jack was able to talk with him anytime he wanted or needed to, which helped the boy deal with the embarrassment, shame and problems the bed wetting caused him.

About 6 months after he had started wetting the bed, at 6.30 one Saturday morning Jack woke up feeling really strange. He was in his bed in his dad's apartment, his dad not being away on a case. He got out bed trying to figure out what felt different when realised – the pull up he was wearing was dry! After having to run to use the toilet, Jack ran into his dad's bedroom, where his dad was still sleeping, really happy.

"DAD!" he was so happy he forgot to be quiet

That woke Aaron up with a start and he opened his eyes to see his son standing there smiling in his pj's.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's dry dad! It's dry!"

Aaron quickly caught on and joined in his son's excitement.

"Well done buddy. I knew it couldn't last forever!"

"Thanks for helping me dad!"

"No problem buddy. That's what I'm here for. But what do you say we give it a few more nights just to make sure before you stop having to wear the pull ups?"

"Sure. I don't mind making sure it's stopped for good."

"Why don't you jump in bed you can lie here with me for a while? Then I'll make us a special breakfast and we can do whatever you want today. Your choice."

"Whatever we do can we invite Uncle Spencer?"

"Why Uncle Spencer buddy?"

"He's been so good to me dad and has let me talk to him about my bed wetting whenever I've wanted to talk. He's always known how I've felt and I feel he deserves to join in our celebration day."

"Great idea buddy. So what would you like to do today for a special treat?"

"Can we go to the zoo? And then eat pizza and ice cream?"

"Sure. Tell you what why don't you go phone Uncle Spencer now with your good news and invite him to join us for a day at the zoo followed by pizza and ice cream?"

"Sure. Can I call Aunt Jess as well?"

"Sure buddy if you want to..."

At 6.45 on a Saturday morning, Spencer was sleeping in his own bed when his cell phone rang. He saw the caller I.D say 'Hotch' and groaned. Surely Hotch couldn't be calling this early on Saturday morning with a new case?

He accepted the call and put the phone to his to hear Jack Hotchner's voice.

"Uncle Spencer? Is that you?"

"Yeah Jack its me? What's up?"

"Uncle Spencer. IT'S DRY!"

"What's dry Jack?"

"My pull up this morning. Its DRY!"

"Oh my god! That is excellent news. Well done Jack! I knew you could make it!"

"Dad says I gotta keep wearing them for a few more nights to make sure I stay dry but I can't believe it's finally dry this morning!"

"I can't believe it either Jack. Definitely well done though! You've finally grown out of that stage! I knew you would!"

"Thanks for all the talks we had Uncle Spencer. They really did help me get through it."

"No problem Jack. Just glad I could help you get through it."

"Dad says today we can go to the zoo and then eat pizza and ice cream. Please say you'll come with us? I want you to as you've been so much help to me."

"Sure I'll come Jack. Just ask your dad after he gets up to call me with the details of meeting up."

"Okay. And Uncle Spencer?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Thanks again!"

Jack hung the phone, really happy and quickly dialled his Aunt Jess's number.

"Hello?" she sounded sleepy.

"Aunt Jess its me"

"Hey Jack, you okay?"

"Yeah. Got awesome news to tell you!"

"What's that then?"

"It's DRY Aunt Jess!"

Jessica quickly caught on to what her nephew was talking about.

"Well done Jack! I knew you could do it buddy! Have you told your dad the great news?"

"Yeah. He said I still have to wear the pull-ups for a few more nights to make sure I stay dry but today I'm DRY!"

"That is such great news Jack. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Aunt Jess!"

"Is your dad awake then I take it?"

"Yeah, he said I could call you to tell you my awesome news!"

"And that news really IS awesome Jack. You've finally done it buddy! I'm so happy for you AND am SO proud of you! Definitely well done!"

"Thanks Aunt Jess!"

"Can I speak to your dad for a minute buddy?"

"Course you can Aunt Jess."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Aunt Jess. Here's dad."

He walked into his dad's room. "Aunt Jess wants to talk to you dad." He held the phone out to his dad who took it and put it to his ear.

"Jess?"

"Jack just told me the great news!"

"I know. It's unbelievable! I am SO proud of him!" He smiled at his son, who could only stand there smiling back.

"Think this deserves a big reward!"

"I told him today was his day as a treat for being dry and so we're going to the zoo and then to eat pizza and ice cream."

"Dad can you invite Aunt Jess too? She was so good to me!"

"Jack says do you want to join us and Spencer in a day out?"

"I'd love to. What time and where are we meeting?"

"How about me and Jack pick you up at say 10? We'll then pick up Spencer on our way to the zoo."

"Sure see you guys then. Oh and Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him this is probably the greatest news of the year!"

"Will do. Bye Jess. See you soon."

"Bye Aaron."

Aaron hung up the phone.

"Is she coming with us?"

"Yeah buddy. We'll pick them both up on our way to the zoo. And she said to tell that this is probably the greatest news of the year..."

"Most definitely dad!"

He then called Spencer to tell him about picking him up on their way to the zoo. Even Spencer sounded please and was clearly proud that Jack had finally done it!

"I know you're dry buddy and i'm so pleased that you are but you didn't have a bath last night so you'll still have to shower this morning. Okay?"

"Sure dad. I don't mind anything today dad as i'm so happy!"

"I bet you are buddy. Hey mind if I call Uncle Dave with the great news? He did help me figure some solutions out and he did also keep your secret safe and didn't tell anyone."

"Can I call him myself?"

"Sure. Think he'd love that."

"And can we invite him along too?"

"If he wants to come yeah buddy."

Jack sat on his dad's bed and dialled his Uncle Dave's number. Eventually a sleepy man's voice answered.

"David Rossi"

"Uncle Dave? It's me Jack!"

"Hey Jack, you okay? Why you calling me at 7am on a Saturday morning?"

"I'm DRY Uncle Dave!"

"Dry Jack? "

"The pull up its DRY!"

"You mean you've finally beaten it?"

"Yeah. It's the most awesomeness news of the year! Dad says I still gotta wear the pull ups for a few more nights to make sure its stopped but for today at least I'm finally DRY!"

"Well Done Jack buddy! You've finally made it!"

"Thanks Uncle Dave. And thanks for keeping my secret safe and not telling anyone. Oh and thanks for helping Dad figure solutions for me out!"

"Your more than welcome Jack. But definitely well done and congratulations!"

"Thanks Uncle Dave! I'm SO happy!"

"I bet you are Jack!"

"Dad says that as this is a special day, we're going to the zoo and then to eat pizza and ice cream. Aunt Jess and Uncle Spencer are coming as they deserve to join in for helping me so much. Cos you've also helped and kept my secret safe, please say you'll come with us?"

"I'd love to Jack. And WELL DONE! I'm proud of you for finally making it!"

"Thanks Uncle Dave! Do you wanna speak to dad about meeting up?"

"Sure put him on."

Aaron took the phone from his smiling son.

"Dave?"

"Aaron, that is great news!"

"I know and i'm so proud of my buddy."

"So what time we all meeting up?"

"We were picking up Jess and Spencer just after 10 on our way. Seeing as the SUV is big enough we'll pick you up too at say 10.15 on our way there?"

"Sure see you then. And tell him that's the best news I've heard all year!"

"Will do! And Dave, thanks for all your advice and for not telling anyone Jack's secret. At least he knows there are adults he can trust to keep secrets like this safe..."

"I wouldn't have told anyone anyway. I can only guess how hard it was on Jack so tell him I'll keep any secret he has safe, no matter what it is. As for the advice, that's no problem. I'm glad I could be of help to you guys and will always be here to talk with either of you."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. See you later"

Aaron hung up the phone.

"Uncle Dave says its the best news he's heard all year buddy. He also said to tell you he'd always keep any secret you had safe and would never tell anyone any of your secrets."

"I like that I have grownups like you, Aunt Jess, Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave who I can talk to but who will keep embarrassing secrets like this safe for me."

"I know that buddy. And i'm glad you have adults like me and them who you know you can talk to and confide whilst knowing they will keep any secret you tell them safe. But buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"WELL DONE! I'M SO SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Thanks Dad! I love you!"

"And I love you too buddy! This is the best day of the whole year!"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

From that day on Jack Hotchner never had any more bed wetting problems, for which he and his dad were happy about.


End file.
